Les jours d'après
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Des gestes simples, quotidiens. Des journées normales, banales. Pourtant rien n'est pareil, plus rien ne le sera jamais. Parce que ce sont les jours d'après. OS.


_**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, je ne touche rien pour ça.

 _ **Auteure :**_ Mary J. Anna.

 _ **Tell me your pain :**_ J'ai passé les 4 dernières années de ma vie dans le déni et la honte. A prétendre que rien n'était arrivée, à en rire même. Et puis il y a deux ans j'ai soudain réalisé la vérité mais j'y étais indifférente. J'ai cru que c'était une bonne nouvelle, que ma phase de déni m'avait permis de refermer cette blessure. J'avais tord. Ça m'a rattrapé soudainement il y a six mois pour une raison futile. Et soudain c'était là, la douleur, la rage, la honte, la haine de moi et des autres. J'ai repris l'alcool avec une violence rarement atteinte. Je pétais un plomb, j'étais une épave et j'avais beau hurler à l'aide personne ne savait comment m'aider. Mes amis m'ont tourné le dos, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Ma famille a minimisé les faits et au travail je faisais semblant de rien. Les rares fois où j'ai craqué je me suis fait engueulée par mon chef et je n'avais qu'une envie lui cracher la vérité à la gueule. Je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai ravalé mes larmes et ma colère, bu du gin, vomi des mots et mon dernier repas. J'ai commencé à aller mieux, pas toute seule, il me restait quelqu'un mais je le repoussais régulièrement, trop bousillée pour savoir faire autre chose que mordre quand il s'approchait trop près. J'étais pas loin de m'en sortir. Et puis c'est arrivé à nouveau. J'ai fait semblant de rien mais au fond j'étais dévastée. J'ai repoussé encore plus fort celui qui me restait et j'ai failli le perdre. J'ai failli me perdre. J'avais peur de tout et tout le monde. Je ne voulais plus voir personne, il n'y avait que lui en qui j'avais encore confiance mais j'ai eu du mal à lui dire l'entière vérité. J'ai arrêté de boire dans la foulée, j'ai été sobre pendant 43 jours pour la première fois depuis 8 ans. Et j'ai commencé à écrire, à mettre des mots sur cette douleur. Je voulais laisser cette histoire pour tout ceux qui ont vécu ce que j'ai subi. Tout ceux à qui on a dit qu'ils exagéraient ou qu'ils n'agissaient pas comme il le fallait. A toutes ces victimes qu'on traite trop souvent comme responsable de leur malheur. Personne n'a le droit de vous jugez, personne ne devrait le faire. J'ai été violé deux fois il y a quatre ans. Par quatre hommes différents en tout. J'ai subi deux viols en réunion et j'ai mis deux ans à mettre le mot viol dessus, quatre à ajouter en réunion tellement la honte me rongeait. J'ai été violé une troisième fois il y a trois mois. Par un homme à qui j'ai fait confiance et qui en a profité pour outrepasser mon consentement. Mon histoire est banale, tristement courante. Un fait divers parmi des milliers d'autres. Je crois que c'est ce qui me révolte le plus. On en fait des articles, on raconte les sévices, on se délecte des détails les plus répugnants et puis on oublie. La victime ? On compatis sur son sort une seconde, on lui demande de cracher plus de détails et on l'oublie. Alors je ne décrirais pas les actes dans cette histoire, je ne donnerais pas de corps au criminel. C'est l'histoire d'une victime parmi tant d'autres qui essaye de survivre dans ce monde qui se fiche de sa douleur. C'est son histoire, sa souffrance, ses victoires et ses peines. Parce que c'est elle qui compte le plus. Et celle qu'on écoute toujours le moins.

* * *

 **Les jours d'après**

* * *

Je tire lentement sur ma cigarette, la fumée s'évanouissant dans la lueur de l'aube. Mes gestes sont rendus gourds par la fatigue. Je fixe le vide, laissant mes pensées dériver sans m'attarder sur aucune en particulier.

Je me concentre sur les gestes. Inhaler, expirer, encore et encore. Peut être que mes tourments partiront avec la fumée à la prochaine expiration. Peu probable mais l'espoir fait vivre, paraît-il.

Une nouvelle nuit sans dormir, j'en ai perdu le compte. Je ne voulais simplement pas fermer les yeux. Les cauchemars reprennent chaque nuit, différents à chaque fois mais pourtant si similaire. La douleur reste la même.

Et je suis si fatiguée d'y faire face. Je n'ai plus de potion de sommeil sans rêve alors je reste éveillée le plus longtemps possible. Ce n'est que retarder l'échéance, je finirais par m'endormir que je le veuille ou non.

Je veux seulement que ce soit le plus tard possible. Et plus rien n'a de sens, le jour, la nuit, la veille ou le sommeil. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête et je ne sais plus si c'est réel ou un énième cauchemar.

Seuls les cernes sous mes yeux semblent avoir la réponse à ces questions. Un frisson me parcoure le dos alors qu'un vent glacial s'engouffre sous ma veste. Mes cheveux s'envolent, cachant mon visage un instant.

Je les repousse d'une main et tire à nouveau sur ma cigarette. Elle est presque entièrement consumée. Je tire une dernière fois, fort, avant de l'éteindre dans un cendrier de fortune. Je resserre les pans de ma veste avant de rentrer.

La maison est vide et silencieuse. J'allume la cafetière, son ronronnement à quelque chose de rassurant. Sur le comptoir de la cuisine la dernière Gazette du Sorcier traîne. Je m'attable et commence à la parcourir.

Des gestes normaux, quotidiens, banals. Tout sonne si faux pourtant, comme si la réalité s'était déplacée de quelque degré et que plus rien ne s'alignait correctement. Mes mains tremblent légèrement et mes yeux voient les mots sans les comprendre.

J'ai un sursaut involontaire quand la machine à café sonne. Un rire nerveux me prends mais s'arrête presque aussitôt. Je passe une main sur mon visage, tentant en vain de sortir de ma torpeur.

Je me sers une tasse et reprends le journal. Je vais directement à la page des mots croisés et les remplis sans conviction pendant que je bois mon café. Je me stoppe à une définition. Le léger tremblement de mes mains s'est intensifié et des gouttes de café chaud s'écrase sur ma main. Je pose brutalement la tasse.

Au moment où j'allume le jet d'eau froide, les sanglots commencent. Je me répète que ce n'est rien, juste l'épuisement. Et si je ne dors pas la nuit, ce n'est rien, juste des mauvais rêves. Et si je pleure le jour, ce n'est rien, juste une mauvaise nuit. Tout a sa parfaite explication, tout est clair, n'est ce pas ?

C'est juste un mauvais jour, demain tout ira mieux. Je vais chercher des potions de sommeil sans rêve et je me reposerais enfin. Pas de cauchemar, pas d'insomnie et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Je me le répète comme un mantra. Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre ?

* * *

Je jette un dernier regard critique à mon reflet. Mes cernes sont couverts et je plaque un sourire factice sur mon visage. Parfait, tout est parfait. Je pousse les portes du bureau et lance un salut joyeux à mes collègues avant de m'installer rapidement à mon bureau.

Je me plonge dans le travail, classant les nouveaux dossiers avant de m'attaquer au plus urgent. Je me concentre sur les problèmes à résoudre, chassant toutes pensées parasites. J'ai mis toute mon énergie dans ces projets pendant des mois. Pourtant un fort sentiment de vide m'assaille, chaque jour un peu plus fort.

Je m'y replonge avec d'autant plus d'ardeur. Mais rien n'y fait, je tourne en rond, effectue les mêmes tâches plusieurs fois sans m'en rendre compte. Les heures passent et rien ne s'arrange. Je me frotte les yeux pour la énième fois, l'épuisement me rattrapant.

Je retiens un hurlement quand je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je m'éloigne rapidement, comme si celle-ci m'avait brûlé. Mon collègue me lance un regard étonné. Avec un sourire penaud, je me justifie :

"Tu m'as surprise. Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

\- Le patron veut te voir dans son bureau maintenant.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Il n'a rien dit mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas traîner."

Il a un dernier regard intrigué avant de retourner vers son bureau. Je range sommairement le mien avant de me diriger vers celui du patron. Arrivée à la porte, je respire profondément avant de toquer. Un "Entrez" laconique me réponds. Je me compose un sourire enjoué avant de pousser la porte.

"Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur ?"

Il me fait signe de m'asseoir face à lui. Je m'exécute un peu déboussolée. Il se penche vers moi, joignant ses mains devant lui. Je me retiens de reculer, un sentiment de panique se diffuse dans mes veines. Je ferme brièvement les yeux. Pas maintenant.

"Oui, j'ai été patient avec vous Hermione parce que vous avez toujours été un excellent élément. Il y a peu j'envisageais même de vous donner une promotion.

\- Je ne comprends pas, monsieur."

Je secoue la tête incrédule, ne sachant où il veut en venir. Il pose les mains à plat sur le bureau et plonge son regard dans le mien. Sous la table, je m'accroche de toutes mes forces à mes cuisses, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans ma peau. Un vertige m'assaille alors que la panique monte d'un cran.

"Votre productivité est en baisse, vous faites des erreurs de débutante sur des dossiers pourtant simple et vos collègues vous trouvent distraite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il faut que vous ressaisir. Quelque soit vos problèmes, garder les en dehors d'ici sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous rétrogradez ... au minimum.

\- Je suis désolée, monsieur, ça ne se reproduira plus."

Avec horreur je constate que ma voix tremble. Une sueur froide me coule dans le dos et je sens que je suis sur le point de pleurer. Je resserre ma prise sur mes cuisses avec désespoir. Ça ne doit pas m'arriver, pas maintenant. Il me fait un sourire indulgent avant de se pencher encore plus avant.

Je vois sa main s'approcher de moi comme dans un rêve, tout va à la fois lentement et rapidement. Je me fige. Pas maintenant. Je respire le plus lentement possible, tentant de m'apporter un semblant de calme. Je me lève et tends la main et serre la sienne avant que celle-ci m'atteigne.

"Je vous remercie de m'avoir fait part de votre inquiétude et je peux vous assurer que ça ne se reproduira plus. Je vais retourner à mon bureau, maintenant. D'accord, monsieur ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, Hermione. Allez-y."

Nos mains se séparent, enfin. Je sors du bureau d'un pas égal, le cœur battant pourtant à cent à l'heure. Je me force à garder une démarche calme et mesurée alors que je me dirige vers les toilettes. Je m'enferme dans une cabine alors que les larmes coulent enfin.

Je tremble. Mes bas se sont déchirées, je les retire, constatant que mes ongles ont laissé des traces sanglantes. Je les essuie avec du papier toilettes. J'ai honte soudain, tellement honte d'avoir réagi comme ça. C'est juste que pendant un instant, j'ai cru que ... Non, rien, ce n'était rien. Juste mon imagination.

Je tends l'oreille pour être sûre d'être seule avant de sortir de la cabine. Je sors ma baguette et lance quelques sorts cosmétiques. Quelque secondes plus tard, j'ai de nouveau l'air parfaitement maîtresse de moi-même. Personne ne devinerait que je viens de pleurer.

Je me dirige vers le bureau. Ce soir je récupérerais mes potions de sommeil sans rêve et ça ira mieux. Ça doit aller mieux parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiendrais comme ça.

* * *

Je me démaquille lentement, brosse mes dents avec minutie. Puis j'attrape la brosse à cheveux et me coiffe doucement. Il y a quelque chose d'apaisant dans ces gestes quotidiens. Tout semble si normal, comme si rien de grave n'avait pu arrivé. Je repose la brosse sur la commode.

A portée de main il y a une nouvelle potion de sommeil sans rêve. Je fixe mon reflet, cherchant dans mes yeux un signe, quelque chose qui me dise quoi faire. Est-ce vraiment la solution ? Je suis une Griffondor, je suis censée être courageuse. Alors pourquoi ne puis-je affronter de simples rêves ?

Je connais la réponse. Bien sûr que je la connais mais je refuse de la formuler. Elle doit rester coincée dans un coin de mon esprit sinon ... Sinon tout changera, n'est ce pas ? Et je ne suis pas prête. Des coups contre la porte me font sursauter.

"Tout va bien là dedans ? Je t'attends, chérie."

J'ai l'impression d'avoir été prise en train de faire quelque chose de mal. Je me sens coupable soudain sans bien savoir pourquoi. Je réponds d'une voix enjouée.

"Je te rejoins dans une minute."

Avec un soupir je prends la fiole et l'avale d'un trait. Si je ne le fais pas pour moi, je dois le faire pour lui. J'ai besoin de ça pour tenir et il a besoin que je tienne. Il ne supporterait pas de savoir. Je sors de la salle de bain et me glisse près de lui.

Ses mains me cherchent dans le noir et je les laisse faire. Il me caresse, m'embrasse. Chorégraphie qui s'est joué tant de fois entre nous, à laquelle j'ai participé avec une joie qui me paraît si lointaine. Que j'aimerais tant retrouver. Pourquoi tout semble-t-il si différent soudain ?

Je réponds à ses sollicitations pourtant au fond de moi, je ne ressens rien. Je me sens vide et froide, comme si plus rien ne pourrait jamais m'atteindre désormais. J'écourte les préliminaires et m'allonge sur le ventre. Je ne peux pas le regarder. Pas alors que je me sens comme ça. Il ne doit pas savoir.

Les larmes coulent alors que des images se superposent à la réalité. Une douleur fantôme me serre la poitrine alors qu'une voix murmure à mon oreille. Ce corps sur le mien n'est plus le sien. Une douleur traverse mes poignets qui se crispe dans le vide, tentant d'échapper à une poigne partie depuis longtemps.

Il me murmure des mots d'amour que je n'entends qu'à peine. Cherche mes lèvres alors que je détourne le visage. Pas maintenant. Je dois maintenir l'illusion, ça lui briserait le cœur s'il savait. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça alors il faut que je sois forte. Il faut que je repousse les images.

Pourtant je ne peux retenir la vague de soulagement qui me submerge quand je le sens jouir. Il se colle à mon dos, m'écrasant de tout son poids. Je trouvais ça si rassurant autrefois, pourtant je me dégage doucement de sa prise. Je dépose un baiser mécanique sur ses lèvres avant de lui tourner le dos.

Je me sens sale soudain. Honteuse d'avoir fait de notre amour une chose aussi pervertie. Je ne devrais pas me sentir comme ça, il n'a rien fait de mal. Mais ça reviendra, ça doit revenir, parce que je l'aime et l'amour devrait être le plus fort, non ?

Je suis tellement fatiguée de prétendre en attendant que ça aille mieux. Si fatiguée de lui mentir par omission, de l'entraîner avec moi dans cette spirale infernale sans qu'il n'en ai conscience. Il n'y a pas de bonne solution pourtant, dans tout les cas, je le blesserais.

Il faut juste que je tienne encore un peu, que je sois forte pour nous deux. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ce que je ressens parce que ça ne durera pas. Pourtant une part de moi lui en veut. Parce qu'il ne le voit pas et j'aimerais tant qu'il me voit vraiment, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Les yeux grand ouverts, les larmes coulent silencieusement sur mes joues. Ce serait si simple d'allumer la lumière et de me tourner vers lui, de lui montrer ce que je ressens. Je ne le ferais pourtant pas parce qu'après il y aura les questions et que je ne suis pas prête à répondre.

Je ne peux pas me l'avouer à moi-même, alors comment pourrais-je lui dire ? Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas les mots pour lui dire, pour lui expliquer ce que je ressens à cet instant et surtout pourquoi. Je ne veux pas affronter la douleur dans ses yeux, la trahison qu'il ressentira.

Quand c'est arrivé, je ne pouvais pas et maintenant il est trop tard. Chaque jour qui passe rends les choses plus compliqué, la vérité plus difficile à dire. Alors il vaut probablement mieux que je me taise. Quelque part, je le protège en ne disant rien. Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas le blesser, non ?

* * *

J'ai cette douleur au fond de moi, l'impression qu'on a pris une part de moi et que je ne la retrouverais jamais. L'innocence brisée, l'âme en miette. Que faire, que dire ? Il n'y a pas de réponse à ces questions, il n'y a que la souffrance qui s'impose sans prévenir.

J'essaye de me persuader que ça passera, qu'avec le temps j'oublierais, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment qui s'effacera bien vite. C'est faux, ça reste et ça te ronge. Ça reste et tu en crèves de l'intérieur. Les yeux grand ouverts, les images défilent encore et encore.

Fermer les yeux n'est pas la solution. Ça ne rend que les images plus nettes, les souvenirs plus envahissants, plus violents alors que ça paraît impossible. Et la colère qui suit toujours, cette envie de tout casser, de tout détruire, d'extérioriser cette haine qui grandis en mon sein. Expulser cette rage qui gronde.

Un rien m'irrite parce que j'ai l'âme à vif. Ma peau entière est devenue hypersensible, tout mon corps n'est qu'une immense plaie infectée. Je voudrais m'en détacher, cette chair n'est plus la mienne depuis qu'on s'en est emparé de forcer. Je voudrais la détruire aussi mais je ne peux pas.

Cette impuissance me déchire. La colère reflue et il ne reste plus que la souffrance. Je hurle en silence à chaque seconde qui passe, je hurle mais personne n'entends. Cette lente agonie n'a pas de fin. Les larmes sur mes joues ne sèchent jamais et les plaies ne guérissent plus.

J'ai pas la force de continuer ainsi. Je n'ai plus le courage de faire semblant alors je retire mon masque. Ce qu'il y a derrière, je n'ose même pas le regarder. C'est insoutenable de regarder son propre désespoir en face. Je laisse les émotions me traverser sans plus savoir comment réagir.

Il y a cet instant au milieu de la tourmente, ce fragment de seconde où tout à coup plus rien n'a d'importance. La douleur est si grande, prends tellement de place qu'on se retrouve comme anesthésié. Il n'y a plus que le vide, qui grandis, grossis et finit par tout remplacer.

Il n'y a que le vide, où que se pose mon regard je me sens prise de vertige. Plus de larme, plus de colère, il faut être vivant pour ça et quelque part j'ai arrêté de l'être. Je ne suis qu'une jolie poupée vide dont on use et abuse, qu'importe que ça l'ai détruit, sa volonté est morte avec elle.

Et si je pleure ce n'est que de joie, je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir autre chose. Je dois être forte, n'est ce pas ? Nous devons toutes être fortes parce que c'est ça être une femme. Tire moi les cheveux, mords moi au sang, frappe moi à m'en laisser des marques, crache moi dessus, prends moi de force. Détruis moi !

Je ne dirais rien et tu le sais très bien. Je ne dirais rien parce que j'ai trop honte, que je me sens sale et coupable de quelque chose que tu m'as fait. Parce qu'une voix dans ma tête ne cesse de me répéter que je le méritais quelque part.

J'ai beau savoir qu'elle a tord, c'est ce que les autres penseront. Parce que c'est ce qu'on nous apprends, si tu te fais voler c'est de ta faute. Fallait pas exhiber ton fric, connard ! Et si tu te fais violer, c'est que tu le cherchais. Fallait pas exhiber ton corps, salope !

Mais le seul responsable c'est toi. C'est toi qui a décidé que mes protestations ne valaient rien, c'est toi qui a refusé de m'écouter. C'est ta responsabilité, pas la mienne. J'ai été violé et c'est TA faute, pas la mienne.

La vie nous heurte, la vie nous blesse et on devrait tendre l'autre joue. Pardonner leur faiblesses parce qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font. Nos appâts sont trop tentateurs pour notre bien, il faut donc les cacher ou subir les conséquences.

Mes pensées s'enchaînent, se mélangent, sans cohérence. Ce n'est qu'un trop plein de non-dits qui se déchaînent sous mon crâne. Je me crois folle et peut être que je le suis au final. Il faut être folle pour se plaquer ce faux sourire sur les lèvres tout les jours alors qu'on voudrait hurler de douleur.

Folle d'accepter ça sans même protester, de se le faire subir alors qu'on a rien fait de mal, de se punir pour quelque chose qu'on nous a fait et d'avoir honte du crime d'un autre. Je veux plus jouer le jeu, je veux plus faire semblant d'être forte. Je veux l'être vraiment.

Pas comme le monde le voudrait, pas en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais en me battant pour la justice. En protestant jusqu'à ce qu'on entende ma souffrance et sans attendre qu'on daigne m'accorder la considération que je mérite.

On m'a fait du tort. On m'a volé quelque chose et je ne le récupérerais jamais. On m'a brisé et je ne serais jamais parfaitement réparée. Je devrais pas avoir si peur d'heurter les autres par la brutalité de mes mots. La vraie brutalité c'est celle que j'ai subi.

Je veux pas être la victime parfaite. Le mal est fait. J'ai prononcé le mot, qu'importe que ce ne soit qu'en pensée. J'ai mis un mot sur le mal qu'on m'a fait et je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. C'est réel, c'est arrivé et je ne peux plus faire semblant. Il est temps d'affronter mes cauchemars.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Je n'écrirais pas de suite à cette histoire. J'ai puisé dans une douleur que je ne veux plus ressentir, dans des souvenirs que je veux laisser dans le passé. Ça me paraissait important de le faire, c'est fait, je ne reviendrais plus dessus. Désormais j'avance parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire._

 _Merci._

Mary J. Anna.

 _"De toutes façons, il y aura toujours de la lumière au bout du tunnel."_


End file.
